<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can put your dukes down, stringbean by Babybabybabygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352487">You can put your dukes down, stringbean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybabybabygirl/pseuds/Babybabybabygirl'>Babybabybabygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia Billdip [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bottom Dipper Pines, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, More tags to be added, Older Dipper Pines, Smut, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybabybabygirl/pseuds/Babybabybabygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Final part to my Give me what I want series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia Billdip [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do not call me that." Dipper giggled, pushing away the floral, black dress in front of him. Alice and Eros both tried to hold back a smile; Alice nestling the dress and Eros the silver black red bottom heels. </p>
<p>"But that's what you are, Mr. Pines." Alice bowed, holding the dress out with both hands, her voice was exaggerated- as were her movements- as she bit the bottom of her lip. Eros did the same. "The Mafia Princess." </p>
<p>Dipper crossed his arms, looking down at the two idiots in front of him. Eros glanced up and caught Dipper's eyes; he broke character and began to cackle. Alice soon followed suit. </p>
<p>"Fuck off, both of you." Dipper laughed, "I'm doing you guys a favor with promoting you, and this is how my assistants treat me? Don't make me send you two to the wolves." </p>
<p>"We don't have wolves." Alice straightened herself up, Eros sat down on the center edge of Dipper bed. </p>
<p>Dipper rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Eros. "That can change."</p>
<p>Alice sat on the other side of Eros, placing the dress on the nightstand. "Okay okay, we take it back. Don't we, Eros?" Alice nudged her elbow into Eros's side. </p>
<p>"Not at all."  </p>
<p>Dipper grabbed a pillow from behind Alice and brought it up to the back of Eros's head. "Fuck you." They all broke out in small fits of laughter.</p>
<p>Three light knocks on the door brought Dipper back; the smile on his face slowly deflating before he quickly brought it back. "Come in." He called out. </p>
<p>The door opened to reveal a well dressed Bill. He was wearing a blue Louis Vuitton floral tuxedo, one of his fancier suits, the whole button up under the jacket opened a few buttons on top, and navy pants. His hair was pushed back, not a single strand out of place- it annoyed Dipper. </p>
<p>"Can we talk?" Bill's voice came out soft. Dipper nodded; the four sat there in silence for a while. "Alone." Bill clarified. </p>
<p>"You guys go get ready, come back and be ready to walk down with me." Dipper bent over to look at both Alice and Eros; they nodded and walked out of the room, offering Bill a small bow before closing the door. </p>
<p>"Zero respect for me," Bill tucked his hands into his jean pockets. "Don't even listen to me anymore." </p>
<p>"They don't work for you," Dipper smirked, pushing off the bed and standing in front of Bill. He stood on his tiptoes, wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and kissed him on the lips. "They work for me." </p>
<p>Bill chuckled. "I can see that, I can also see that you're not dressed." </p>
<p>"I still have time, it's barely..." Dipper leaned back to glance at the clock on top of his bed. "5:30, the party doesn't start until 7:15." </p>
<p>Bill hummed, looking down at Dipper with a small smile. "Yeah, but Betty wants to see you." </p>
<p>Dipper's face lit up. "Is she here already?" </p>
<p>"She'll be here soon, so you need to go get ready, who's gonna help you?" </p>
<p>"I can't take care of myself, I'm a big boy." Dipper winked, pulling away from Bill. </p>
<p>"I know you are." Bill tilted his head, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Dipper just rolled his eyes, walking over to his closet. "How do you feel, are you okay?" </p>
<p>Dipper's breath hitched. "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I?" </p>
<p>"Baby..." </p>
<p>"You said emotions shouldn't get in the way of work." Dipper looked at Bill over his shoulder, trying hard not to glare at him. "If you're referring to Justin, then yes, I'm fine. It happened, at the end of the day he was someone who just wanted me as a fuck." Even though Justin had admitted to that, it was still hard for Dipper to process- even after two months.</p>
<p>Dipper saw Bill's jaw clench; but he didn't say anything, he just nodded. "Okay, I'm going to leave you to it, I'll send for you when Betty gets here, it won't be long." </p>
<p>Dipper turned his head back to his closet, nodding slightly. "Thank you- for checking up on me." </p>
<p>"Always..." Bill said. </p>
<p>Then Dipper heard the sound of the door closing. He let out a shaky breath, his knees felt weak. Dipper tried not to really think about Justin, he knew he had to get over that, but the feelings were still there. The possibility of love was too hard to shake away. Dipper opened his closet door and pushed the hangers until he reached the back of his closet; at the very end was Justin's letterman. </p>
<p>His funeral was two weeks after he died, Bill told the police that he was the one that set him up, they all came up with the story of how Justin died; he knew he was about to get kicked out of college and he didn't want to live with that disappointment so he killed himself. </p>
<p>Dipper collapsed onto the floor crying when Alice told him the excuse. He couldn't go to the funeral; Jonathan called Dipper after the burial and asked him why he wasn't there. He told Jonathan that it was just too hard for him to be there; he wasn't lying. The idea of going to his funeral and knowing exactly what happened to him was too much. Jonathon had told Dipper that Justin's parents wanted to know where his letterman went. </p>
<p>Dipper just shrugged and told him he had no idea. </p>
<p>Dipper shook his head. "Nows not the time." He said to himself. He pushed the hangers back in place and pulled out a suit that Mabel had picked out for this occasion. A Dolce and Gabbana Fall 2013, red velvet suit, with embroidered flowers, and a pair of black slacks. </p>
<p>Betty was the one who planned the party; once she found out Dipper wanted to be in the family business she freaked out. The party is meant to announce Dipper and his role with Bill. Dipper didn't really know what his role was exactly. All he knew was that Bill found a good position for him and he would announce it in front of the guest. </p>
<p>Dipper went over to his bathroom to change. </p>
<p>All of the furniture he'd broken was now fixed, he even got a bigger mirror. He still didn't know who cleaned the room; he didn't like to think too much about that day. After two months his hair was starting to grow out, his relationship with Eros and Alice grew stronger; they were the ones who got him out of his funk, and things with Bill were going good. They've opened up to each other more, but Dipper doesn't sleep in Bill's room as often as he did. He comes into his room whenever he needs some alone time. Bill was starting to show his old self again, but he was still closed off and anytime they were getting anywhere with his emotions, he'd shut it down immediately.</p>
<p>With a deep sigh, Dipper began to undress and put on his suit. </p>
<p>A wave of anxiety poured into him like a glass of water. He took a breath and looked at himself in the mirror. "This is what you wanted." </p>
<p>The idea of having a party just for him made Dipper sick; he's spent his whole life with Bill being hidden away from everyone. Now he's going to be announced in front of the most important people in the game. "At least it'll be a small party." Dipper shrugged. He pushed his hair back and left the bathroom, he reached the door when he heard the sound of bickering and heels hitting the marble floor.</p>
<p>"I don't care, and I don't want to hear it." The voice said as it got closer, Dipper recognized it as Betty, and immediately the wave was replaced with excitement. Dipper threw the door open and saw Betty standing with Bill behind her. </p>
<p>"Dipper," Betty exclaimed, "Oh honey, how good it is to see you." She pushed herself into the room, grabbing Dipper's shoulder and kissing his cheek. "You look astonishing!" </p>
<p>Dipper kissed her back, smiling. "Thank you so much, you look amazing as well Mrs. Betty." </p>
<p>She did look amazing, she hasn't aged a single day since Dipper first met her. She was wearing a dress in the style of a housewife in the 1950s; it was a dark color with muted roses. </p>
<p>"Well is sure hope so," she smiled. "I wanted to run the party over with you, as well as some...other things." </p>
<p>Dipper nodded, "Okay, should we go down to my office?" </p>
<p>That's another thing that changed; Dipper had his own office now. It was the same style as the rest of the house, but covered head to toe in plants and mystery books. It was downstairs near Bills; he wanted Dipper really close to him after the whole Justin thing. </p>
<p>On the way down to his office Dipper noticed how nicely dressed all the workers were, of course, they had on matching black dresses with yellow flowers and black suits with a yellow-flowered tie. They were setting up for the party; carrying around big plates in and out of the kitchen</p>
<p>They all said hi to Dipper and bowed their heads to Betty and Bill. Once they went inside the office, Dipper headed to his seat in front of the desk and Betty and Bill sat in front. </p>
<p>"So," Betty started, crossing her legs. "As you know, this is a very important event for the Ciphers. You should consider it the greatest honor to be put in this line of business, we don allow just anyone to join, there must be a reason and Bill here thinks its time you show us what you're made of. But of course, not everyone is going to agree with our choice, and that's something you have to live with and get used to." </p>
<p>Dipper nodded, already having heard this speech from Bill, but not wanting to interrupt her. </p>
<p>"As you may know," she continued. "Bills mother had passed away and his father, my son, had spun into insanity. He thought the whole world was out to get him, too." She glanced over at Bill- who was staring straight ahead. "Bill's mother was killed two years after she was announced as the lady of the house. She made a lot of people unhappy, they didn't want to see someone so delicate is such a line of work. People didn't want to see her shut them down, so she made a lot of of...enimies. They killed her."</p>
<p>Dipper's breath caught in his throat. He looked over at Bill, still no reaction. This felt personal, and weird hearing it come from Betty. Dipper had never talked to Bill about his mom, he didn't know what happened to her- or his dad for that matter. Dipper didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. </p>
<p>"That will be your job," Betty sat straight. "You will be the man of the house- you will welcome any new investors and see if they're worth meeting Bill. You will have the power to grow the company, but it's also a very dangerous job. I know it's a little too late to ask you if this is what you want, but it doesn't matter." </p>
<p>"My feelings won't get in the way of my work, the business comes first," Dipper mumbled. Betty looked at him, eyes wide- as did Bill. </p>
<p>"Y-yes, of course." Betty nodded. "Now, time to discuss the party."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I bad writer B</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper was back in his room; Eros had gone down to his office to get him- he was wearing a plain black suit with a red blossom tie. They were sitting on the bed waiting for Alice to get out of the bathroom to show them her dress. </p>
<p>"What did Betty want?" Eros flashed. </p>
<p>Dipper sighed, taking in a low breath. "She talked to me about Bill's mom..." </p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Are you boys ready to see the most promising thing in your entire lives?" Alices voice reflected through the room. Dipper and Eros sat up straight. "Yes." They said in unison. </p>
<p>The bathroom door slowly opened.</p>
<p>Alice stuck one red bottom covered foot out and waved it dramatically, the thin, flower-covered fabric draping nicely. Then out came her whole body. </p>
<p>Dipper's mouth darted open.</p>
<p>Alice looked incredible. </p>
<p>Her dress draped down to the floor, vines, leaves, and flowers rippled to the top of her dress. It had a see-through corset, but the cups were covered with even more flowers. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, her makeup consisted of a thin, brown eyeliner, and brown lipgloss. Her legs could barely be seen through the bottom fabric; a shorter skirt hid under it. </p>
<p>"Oh my god," Eros murmured. Dipper took his eyes off of Alice and turned to Eros; he was gazing at Alice. </p>
<p>"How do I look." Alice glowed, the corner of her eyes crinkling. </p>
<p>Dipper expected Eros to answer, but he couldn't get a single word out. He only stuttered a few words. </p>
<p>"You look amazing, as always." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Johnny is gonna lose his mind when he sees you tonight." </p>
<p>Alice's smile completely dropped, she nervously fidgeted with her gown. "We- uh...we broke up."</p>
<p>Dipper was taken back. The thought of the two being over was something that had never crossed his mind, not even once. Everyone thought they were going to get married, and that Alice would get out of here and go live her own amazing life. </p>
<p>"But let's not talk about that," Alice quivered, her face scrunched up in an attempt not to cry. "Today is your day, Princess." She giggled, pointing a long nail towards Dipper.</p>
<p>"Fuck off."<br/>——-</p>
<p>“I thought you said it would be a minor party...”</p>
<p>Dipper looked down from his spot on the staircase; his heartbeat fast and his eyes wide. The entrance room was covered in a sea of people, who wore anything flowers of course, not an inch of marble floor could be seen. </p>
<p>Luckily for Dipper, none of the guests had noticed him. He peeked over at Alice with a look of helplessness. </p>
<p>“I thought it was.” Dipper gritted, trying to talk over the sound of conversations. “They’re always small party’s! You work here, how did you not know?”</p>
<p>“I’m your assistant, Dipper. Not a worker.”</p>
<p>Eros coughed, gaining awareness of the other two. “I think they see us.” </p>
<p>Dipper's head caught. He wasn’t ready for this, he didn’t sign up for a show of people. He looked down at the crowd- every eye in the room was glaring right at him. The loud chatter had entirely stopped, Dipper's broken sound of his breathing being the only thing that filled his ears. He began to sweat, the sensations of smothering taking over his lungs. Dipper knew he couldn’t turn back now- it was too late. He ignored the trembling in his hands and kept his chin up and back straight. Dipper looked around the crowd, he didn’t notice a single person. And frankly, that terrified him. Everyone seemed to be judging him, looking him up and down, taking in every inch of Dipper- trying to see who Bill was letting into the world. </p>
<p>Speaking of Bill, Dippers' eyes landed on him. They locked sights. Bill was standing at the very back of the crowd with Betty, he was staring big and confident. His eyes narrow and the corner of his lip slightly up. Dipper didn’t move an inch, he did as he was told to do; stand there and look pretty until Bill called him out.</p>
<p>Bill and Betty began to walk towards the stairs, the sea of people split in their wake. No one dared make eye contact with Bill, but they all still kept their heads high. </p>
<p>Dipper heard the sound of Eros and Alices breathing- they were nervous. They never had to deal with this, Dipper at least had some knowledge of how this stuff worked. But they didn’t. Eros hasn’t been here long, and all though Alice has been working for the Ciphers her whole life, she never had to deal with being center attention. By the time Bill made it to the end of the staircase Dippers heart fell back into a steady beat and his palms felt cool. Bill turned his back to Dipper and faced the crowd, Betty did the same. </p>
<p>“Lady’s and gentlemen,” Betty's steady voice hummed. “You all know why you are gathered here. Most of you have an important role with us, others are just here for the free drinks,” the crowd laughed. “We would like to formally introduce Dipper Pines as the new keeper.” Betty turned her head to look up at Dipper, she extended a manicured hand to him. Dipper took that as his cue to walk down. He concentrated on not skipping a step as he walked down to Betty. The reminder of Eros and Alice's only two steps behind him made him feel a little better. Dipper kept his gaze on the crowd, trying to find a familiar face to get rid of the rest of his nerves. And the face he saw did get rid of the nerves but quickly replaced them with steaming annoyance. Deep in the crowd, standing next to Dite was the one face he foresaw never to see again. </p>
<p>Adeline. </p>
<p>She was standing there, an obviously irritating smirk on the corner of her lip. Her hair had been cut shorter, but that’s all Dipper could see as he got closer to the end of the stairs. Dipper lost her in the rest of the crowd. </p>
<p>“Welcome, Dipper,” Betty continued when Dipper took his place next to Bill. Alice and Eros stood only a step behind them now. She turned back to the crowd with a huge grin. “As for the rest of you, please help yourself to the food and mingle!” </p>
<p>The crowd stared at Dipper for a few more seconds before breaking out in clapping and then disbursed into their discussions again. </p>
<p>“That was very anticlimactic.” Dipper heard Alice chuckle. </p>
<p>Dipper only nodded, he turned to face Bill; who was already looking down at him with a blank expression. </p>
<p>“Do you want to tell me why in the hell Adeline is here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys want a more interactive experience with any of my writing, head over to my Wattpad @babybabyb4bygirl</p><p>I love interacting with my readers and you get a better experience reading it over there ( in my opinion)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill's eyes left Dippers shortly, discreetly scanning the crowd to find Adeline. His eye twitched when he found her; Dipper followed his gaze. </p><p>Adeline was staring right at them, still, in the same spot she was at. </p><p>"I don't know," Bill said. </p><p>Dipper looked up at him, trying not to seem as shocked as he was. "What do you mean you don't know? You planned this whole part-"</p><p>"Hello, Bill." </p><p>The two turned their heads to the voice. A woman Dipper didn't recognize was standing in front of the two, her arms crossed. Her skin was dark brown with a warm glow, her eyes just as dark. The girl's hair was wild and curly, the crown was slicked down and in a high ponytail. She had on an all-white, form-fitted suit, Dipper noticed that she was wearing a black lace bralette under her suit jacket. The pants were cut to the top of her ankles, her heels matched the bra. </p><p>"Marley pleased you could make it." Bill stuck his hand out, Marley took it; that's when Dipper noticed how tall this woman was. She was almost the same height as Bill, the heels helping in that. Bill turned over to Dipper, snaked his arm around his waist, and pulled him close. </p><p>Dippers' soul gleamed.</p><p>"How could I miss seeing the one and only Dipper for the first time." She turned to Dipper, her big lips forming into a wide smile. </p><p>Dipper's heart stopped. Marley was gorgeous before- just standing there- but when she smiled Dipper felt his face flush. Her pearly white teeth and her plump, glossy red lips, combined with her thick Louisianan accent, made for an amazing woman. </p><p>Dipper grinned at her, holding out his hand. "Hello." </p><p>Marley laughed. "You're such a sweet little thing. Bills told me a whole lot about you, you're much more handsome in person."</p><p>Dipper blinked, perking up at Bill. "Has he?" </p><p>Bill looked down at him and winked. </p><p>"Of course he has!" Marley swatted Bill's shoulder. "The second I learned about this party I put down my cigar, packed my bags, and got my ass over to the Cipher house. I just had to meet you, see if you're as good as Bill makes you out to be." </p><p>Dippers' heart shuddered. He couldn't believe Bill was actually talking about Dipper during his business trips. </p><p>"Well..." Marley shrugged. "I did also come her to talk to Bill about upcoming business," she waved a long finger at Bill. "C'mon boy, we've got business to discuss." When she turned her back and began to walk away Dipper pulled back from Bill. </p><p>"How come I've never heard about her?" He asked quietly.</p><p>"Marley is really dear to my heart, I trust her with my life." Bill smiled. </p><p>"That doesn't answer my question." Dipper rolled his eyes, Bill pulled away from Dipper completely. </p><p>"We can talk after, are you going to be okay on your own?" </p><p>"I'm not alone... I have Eros-" Dipper turned behind him to point at Eros, but found no one. "When did they leave?" </p><p>Bill scoffed. "When Marley came over." </p><p>"I'll be okay, I'll go mingle." </p><p>Bill nodded veering around and heading to his office. Dipper stared at him go. Once he was fully out of view Dipper turned back to the crowd still trying to find a familiar face. His face brightened as he saw Tito in the middle of the crowd, he was talking to another big man. Dipper made his way through the crowd; he didn't have to do much pushing and shoving, the crowd parted as he reached each person until finally, he was standing right next to Tito. </p><p>"Ah!" Tito gleamed. "My boy, how grown you look." Dipper stuck his hand out and Tito kissed knuckle, a small giggle leaving Dipper's lips. </p><p>"Hello, Tito. It's good to see you." Dipper turned to the man in front of Tito; he was a short buff man, a little stubble on his head a big beard. Dipper held out his hand. "Dipper Pines, nice to meet you." </p><p>The man shook his hand. "Tim Havens, I'm Bills weapon seller. We won't be seeing much of each other, only the occasional conversation on the phone about new shipments." </p><p>Dipper took his hand back and nodded. "Thank you for informing me." </p><p>Tim seemed surprised with Dippers' sentence, he bent his head down in a short nod and excused himself from the group. Dipper turned to Tito confused. </p><p>"Most people don't show their gratitude for doing business..." Tito smirked, Dippers cheeks heated. </p><p>"W-well...they can get used to it." </p><p>Tito let out a big airy laugh before he rolled his shoulders and stared deep at Dipper. </p><p>"Look, Dipper," he spoke cautiously. "I am sorry about the whole...Justin...thing." </p><p>Dipper pulled in a breath, holding back a grumble. He straightened himself up, eyes narrow and serious. Dipper wanted to forget Justin's face; the way he looked, the way he smiled, or the way that his eyes would light up whenever he would laugh. He wanted it all to become a small memory in the back of his head. He wanted to remember, but he knew it was better to forget. </p><p>He wanted to forget.</p><p>"That's just business." Dipper asserted. </p><p>"Dipper," Tito uttered softly. "It's okay to talk-"</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about." Dipper looked off into the crowd, catching the eyes of Adeline. She seems to be waking closer to him by the minute. "Why the hell is she here?" </p><p>Tito observed Dipper's gaze. "Ah, Adeline. She made a surprise visit with Dite." </p><p>"Bill didn't even know." </p><p>"No one did." </p><p>Adeline walked towards Dipper like she was on a mission. Dipper could see her face in more detail once she began her stride. Her hair was cut to her shoulder, but that's not what caught Dipper's attention. What did catch his attention was the scars on her face. She had slits on her left brow, on her bottom lip, near the corner of her eye, and one on her chin. She clearly had some surgery done, too. Her nose was smaller and thinner, and her lips plumper. She looked god awful. As she got closer, the scars looked more pronounced. </p><p>She had on a red dress that looked almost identified to the one she wore when she beat herself. The only difference was that it had black velvet roses. Dipper thought that the dress honestly looked cheap and tacky. When Adeline reached her final step to Dipper, she put one hand on her hip and the other straight down her side. </p><p>"Tito, can you leave us alone?" Dipper asked. Tito nodded and walked away. "What are you doing here?" </p><p>"I'm Dites plus one." She said as if was the most obvious thing in the world. Dipper rolled his eyes and put one hand on his hip, mimicking the way Adeline stood. </p><p>"No shit." Dipper spat. "Why the hell are you here?" He tried again.</p><p>Adeline flinched but tried not to show it. "The world doesn't revolve around you. You aren't going to be Bills one and only." Dipper merely blinked. "I was the one that was supposed to get that position, you know that? Hm?" </p><p>"Tragic." </p><p>"Before you, before anything about you, I knew Bill's mother. I know this business from the inside out, I know Bill from the inside out. I fought to have that boy open up to me. But then he met you- and he left this house to be with you." Adeline pursed her lips together, raising her eyebrows. </p><p>Dipper was shocked, obviously. He knew Adeline had been in the picture, but he never knew how close she was in it. He tried not to back down, he kept his back straight and his eyes determined. "Wise choice." </p><p>"No, it wasn't. You know why? Because without Bill here to watch over his mother while his father was away, she was at risk- and they killed her. She died because of you." Adeline finished with a big smirk, eyeing Dipper up and down. </p><p>Dippers' veins went frigid. All the blood rushes out of him and he felt dizzy. "You don't know what you're talking about." </p><p>"Oh, I think I do." She let out a cold laugh, crossing her arms. "I knew Bill before you ever imagined him. When he moved back here, we were going to get married- I was gonna be the next Mrs. Cipher. But he brought you here. You know the room you have was mine? Before you moved in, all those months ago, Bill told me he was kicking me out of the house. That someone better was coming along. God," she scoffed, "was he wrong." </p><p>Dipper felt the world crumble down, the ground under his feet sliced open and swallowed him whole. He never knew all of this- Bill was going to get married. Before Dipper, there was Adeline. Before any of him, there was her. He left this world for Dipper, and because of that...his mother died. </p><p>"Watch yourself." Dipper managed to choke out.</p><p>"No, you watch yourself!" Adeline snapped. She caught the attention of some other guest and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You think you're all safe in this house, but you just watch yourself." </p><p>Dippers fist clenched. </p><p>"I hope you enjoy your new life. It won't last long, you get others to do your dirty work and you feel nothing-"</p><p>"You don't know anything about me." Dippers' blood rushed back to him all at once, his fist desperate to punch her in her stupidly small nose. </p><p>"I know enough. I know that when the time comes, and you have to aim a gun to someone's head, you won't be able to pull the trigger. You won't be able to stand having that blood on your clean, spoiled hands." She pouted her lips and widened her eyes. "Poor baby won't want to get dirty." Her face fell. "That's the difference between you and me. I would pull the trigger the second the gun lands in my hand." </p><p>"I'm glad you think being a murder is a quirky personality trait." Dipper scoffed, putting a finger up to Adelines face when she opened her mouth to speak. "You can threaten me all you want, tell me your life story with Bill- but that's all it is. A back story. You mean nothing to any of us now, I told you before, your life is in my hands. I'm the reason you are even talking to me right now. That room," Dipper smirked, "is just extra storage now. I don't sleep there, I sleep with Bill." Dipper mentally patted his back when he saw how much of an effect his words had on Adeline; she obviously never experienced being so intimate with Bill. "After he fucks me all night, he pulls me close and holds me while we both peacefully sleep in our mansion. </p><p>"You, sweetie, are nothing. I want you to remember that. Not even an afterthought." Dipper put his hand down and waved for a guard to rush over. "Let this be the last time I see your botched face ever again. Because next time, I won't be so nice." </p><p>Now he had the attention of everyone in the room. They all watched in silence as the guard pulled Adeline by the arm. Adeline didn't say a single word as she was ushered out, she only glared at Dipper. </p><p>Once the guards walked her out, Dipper turned to his guest; "Please," he smiled big, "go back to your conversations, enjoy the party!" It took a while, but everyone ultimately went back to what they were doing. A few eyes followed him as he made his way to Bill's office. </p><p>Dipper didn't even think about knocking, every single emotion in the world was running through his body. He was pissed, upset, disgusted, everything. The thought of Bill having a past that was beyond Dipper made him sick to his stomach. He had newfound guilt over Bills mom. Dipper didn't even realize he was inside Bills office until he felt Bill's arms wrap around him, he also didn't realize he was crying until he heard Marley talk. </p><p>"Honey, are you okay?" </p><p>Dipper couldn't speak, his throat was tight and he couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't even shake his head, his whole body trembled in Bill's arms. He wanted to tell them what was wrong; even though he didn't know Marley, Bill had said she was dear to his heart, so Dipper felt safe around her. </p><p>Dipper coughed, trying to get in as much air as he could.</p><p>"He's having a panic attack." He heard Bill, he realized he couldn't even see them; his face buried deep into Bill's shirt, his hands gripping on them for dear life. Bill spoke so calmly, he radiated composure. </p><p>"Okay, baby listen to me," Marley spoke up. "I know it's hard, but try to slow down your breathing- you're taking your breaths to quickly, you need to slow them down." </p><p>Dipper did as he was told, it took a bit of time but he eventually began to breathe. </p><p>"You're okay," She continued, her to be one of worry, "we've got you, honey. Was the crowd a bit too much?" </p><p>Dipper shook his head sniffing. </p><p>"Was it Adeline?" This time it was Bill who spoke. </p><p>Dipper nodded. </p><p>"That bitch is here?" Marley gasped. "Who the hell brought her here?"</p><p>"Dite..." Dipper coughed. He felt Bill tense under him. </p><p>"Bill." He heard Marley whine. "Why is Dite here? That girl's bad news." </p><p>"Dite is an old friend, I only bring her around to please Betty. You know I don't have a say when it comes to my grandmother." Bill stroked Dipper's hair. </p><p>Dipper pulled away slightly, looking up at Bill with watery eyes. "Is it true..." Bill hummed. "Is it true that she died after you moved in with me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marley was the first one to react. </p><p>The first thing she did was gasp, the second thing she did was pull Dipper away from Bill, the third thing she did was crush Dippers face with her palms, and the last thing she did was give Dipper a soft smile and silently walk out of the door. The whole interaction between them almost made Dipper crack a smile...almost. </p><p>"Pine tree, what are you talking about?" </p><p>Dipper looked up at Bill; his eyes glossy and burning. He wanted his old Bill. The one who would get on his knees and cradle Dipper to calm him down, the Bill that would massage his hair and whisper 'I love you' and 'I'm here for you'. The one that wouldn't even ask questions until Dipper was done crying in his arms. The Bill standing in front of him looked like he could kill with one swift move of the hand. Dipper didn't even know why he came here, he could've just snuck out to his room and had the same conversation with a wall.</p><p>"Your mom." Dipper looked down.</p><p>"Dipper, you need to be more specific." Just at the mention of Bill's mom, his attitude became impatient. At the tone of his voice Dipper's blood boiled. His eyes snapped up, he tried to seem tough despite the tear stains on his face. He's never been in this situation, yeah he's confronted Bill before, but not with something this major. The thought of him almost not having Bill was something he didn't even want to think about. Dipper knew that this job came with the joys of free hookups and drug parties. And even though Bill was closed off with his work, he assured Dipper that he wasn't into the drug parties, but he never said anything about the sex. </p><p>The realization of Bill hooking up with other people while Dipper lives in the house shook Dipper to his core.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to Adeline." It didn't come out as a question. Dipper was angry, but his head was clear enough to know to steer away from the topic of Bills mom- Dipper didn’t even know the women’s name, he felt like he didn’t have the right to bring her up. </p><p>Bill's eyes flashed with surprise. This information was clearly something Dipper was never supposed to find out. </p><p>"Who told you that?" Bill's voice was cold. Dipper could see the wall that he's worked so hard to tear down build right back up in a matter of seconds. His posture was one of security, one Dipper had never in his life seen directed at him before. </p><p>"Answer my question." Dipper barked. </p><p>"Watch your damn tone, Dipper." The force of Bill's voice was enough for Dipper to flinch. The hurt in his face was obvious to Bill, and Dipper could see his facade nearly crumble. </p><p>"Adeline told me." Dipper blinked back tears, trying to build his own wall. "She-she told me about how she lived in my room, and that she was going to be the next, quote on quote 'Mrs. Cipher'."</p><p>Bill stood silent. </p><p>"Is that true?" Dipper sniffed, crossing his arms. "Was she yours before me?" </p><p>Bill didn't answer, he walked over to the back of his desk and looked down at something on it. </p><p>Dipper decided to continue. "She told me that she was here before anything and that she was here for you when you're mom died." Dippers brain stopped working, he didn't even realize what was coming out of his mouth. "Adeline said she knew you from the inside out...that she knew you before I even ‘imagined’ you.” </p><p>Dipper stopped, thinking that would get Bill's attention; but it didn’t. He kept his eyes on his desk, Dippers gaze followed Bill's eyes. He was staring at the framed picture of the two. Dipper wanted to break down again. Bill had Adeline, he had a complicated past with her that Dipper could never compete with. They probably grew up together, we’re engaged to be engaged. She was probably his first love, and that’s why Adeline took so much pride in what she had with Bill. That’s also probably why Bill kept her around, too. </p><p>Her life wasn’t in Dipper's hands- it never was. He was stupid to even think he had a say in what happened to her. She was alive because Bill wanted her alive. It made more sense to Dipper, of course, he didn’t have a choice. Even when the thought he did, Bill controlled everything. Dipper thought he chose to stay at this house and be apart of something he never wanted- but that was Bill. If it wasn’t him then it would’ve been someone else. </p><p>“Did you love her, Bill?” The question was out before he could stop it.</p><p>Dipper felt a backlash from his own question. He didn’t know why he asked, but it seemed right. He studied Bill's reaction, any tiny movement was absorbed into Dipper's brain. He analyzed everything Bill did. The way his hands ran across his desk, or the way his breathing stopped for a split second. He was obviously uneasy but he was trying so desperately not to show it. Adeline didn’t know Bill the way Dipper did. She never got to experience the way Bill cried in his shoulder after they finished being intimate with each other, or the way Bill stared off into space whenever something would get too hard for him and Dipper would run his fingers through his hair. </p><p>She may have known him before, but Dipper knows him now. </p><p>“Did you love her?” Dipper tried again. </p><p>Bill took in a breath and looked Dipper right in the eyes. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Dippers' face fell. The wall he tried to build taking longer than he wished. It felt like he was punched in the gut, and honestly, he probably was. The air seemed heavy and Dipper wanted to collapse, but be fought against it, he resisted the tears that threatened to fall. Bill didn’t have control over who he fell for, no one can control who they love. But it doesn’t take away from the pain. </p><p>“Do you still love her?” Dipper asked. His voice so small he didn’t even hear himself. </p><p>But Bill heard it loud and clear. </p><p>Within seconds, Bill was right in front of Dipper. His face twisted in question and unrest, he sat down on an armchair, grabbed Dipper's wrist, and pulled him in. Dipper dropped his gaze to the arms wrapped around his. </p><p>“Dipper, baby...look at me.” Bill put a finger under Dipper's chin and pushed it up. His eyes scanned Dipper's face. “The second I met you, I stopped loving her. She wasn’t even an afterthought to me.” A short laugh left Dipper's lips, he saw the corner of Bill's lip twitch. “I did love her, but that was before you- before us.” </p><p>Dipper blinked back, taking in every breath Bill was giving him. </p><p>“I..” Bill started. Dippers' heart began to race, his face grew warm and his eyes bulged. Bill looked away for a second, he stuck his tongue out to lick his lip. “Pine tree...” he tried again. He was nervous, Bill was nervous around Dipper. Dipper felt like the world was fighting with him; like everything good was fighting everything bad. </p><p>“Dipper I lo-”</p><p>It all happened in a matter of seconds. </p><p>The door to Bills office swung open, Bill stood up so fast Dipper almost fell over, he jumped in front of Dipper and pushed him back. </p><p>Dipper heard Mabel burst out in laughter. </p><p>“Oh my god, calm down it’s only me.” She snorted. Dipper saw Bills' shoulders relax; he peered over Bill's arm. When Mabel noticed the state Dipper was in, her smile fell. “What the hell did you do to him?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bills POV from chapter Four</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even thought this chapter is pretty repetitive, please make sure read it because there is very important information in it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't expect to see her here. </p>
<p>Truly. </p>
<p>The last time Bill had spoken to Marley was when he slept with Adeline. The first person he called after the whole incident was Marley. She gave him hell- she yelled at him for hours on end. The second Bill let out the words "I cheated on Dipper" she went to town. Marley really made Bill open his eyes about Dipper. </p>
<p>Marleys known about Dipper the second he walked into that Coffee Shop and met him. He called up Marley and told her about the cute, freckled boy that gave him a caramel frappe. She was the first to hear about their first kiss, their first date, their first everything. She was practically part of the relationship.</p>
<p>He craved the touch of that boy, nothing he and Adeline had done over the years could compare to the genuine feeling he had when he was about Dipper. The last thing she said to Bill before she hung up was; "Don't you dare call me back until you've fixed this mess." </p>
<p>Bill never called. </p>
<p>Things were going good with them- just not great. Bill wasn't stupid- he runs a drug ring for god's sake- he knows that there's still something holding them back, and he's fully aware that's it's all him.</p>
<p>So seeing Marley sitting in his office chair was a bit of a shock. </p>
<p>"He's a lot sweeter in person." </p>
<p>Bill scoffed at her words. "This is the first time you even hear his voice." </p>
<p>Marley rolled her eyes, resting her head on her hands. "That doesn't mean I don't already know how much of an angel that boy is. He's very handsome- If you don't watch out I'm gonna take him back home." </p>
<p>"I don't think he'd appreciate being surrounded by swamps and alligators." Bill walked over to the bookshelf and leaned on it for support. </p>
<p>"Oh, but honey," Marley raised an eyebrow, pointing a long nail at Bill's face. "We've got more than just swamps and gators... we've got voodoo and magic." </p>
<p>Bill couldn't help but laugh. </p>
<p>"Keep laughing, boy. But don't be surprised when you feel like pins and needles are being stabbed into your ass." Marley laughed too. She put down her finger and picked up a picture off of Bill's desk. "He really is sweet. I was sweating like a sinner in church walking up to the two of you- scared he'd take one look at me and hate me." </p>
<p>Bill moved behind her. She was looking down at the picture the two boys had taken at the fair. Bill smiled at the fond memory. "You know he's not like that..." Bill sighed. "He likes everyone- he never takes one look at someone and decides that he hates them. He's too sweet for his own good." </p>
<p>"If that's the case then why give him the job?" </p>
<p>Bill didn't know how to answer that without sounding selfish. He knew Dipper still wasn't cut out for this- he knew it would be hard for him to adjust. But Dipper seemed determined to fit into this life. Bill knew that if he gave Dipper the job, then he'd stay with him. He wouldn't leave the house and Bill could watch over him. He wanted to protect Dipper more than anything. </p>
<p>"He deserves it- after everything I put him through." Bill took the picture from Marley's hands. "He deserves to have his own thing." </p>
<p>Marley hummed. She got up from Bill's desk, cleared a spot, and jumped up to sit on it. "That boy loves you- even the blind can see how much that boy cares for you." </p>
<p>"I know..." Bill inhaled. Marley motioned him to sit down; he did. He took a seat in his big armchair. A faint memory of Dipper sitting there passed his mind. He smiled at how small Dipper looked. </p>
<p>"I love you, Bill. I'm gonna tell you this because I love you." Marley grabbed Bill's hands in hers and brought them up to her chin. "If you don't step up the way you need to- not as the mafia king everyone knows you are- but as the boyfriend that sweet Dipper needs- he's gonna end up gone. One way or another...he's gonna be gone. Stop treating him like some business partner, and start treating him like you love him. Cause honey, I know you do." </p>
<p>Bill nodded. "I do...I care for him so much, Marley. I want him to know that I'd do anything for him- if I could leave this world and take him with me without anyone looking for us...I'd do it in a heartbeat." </p>
<p>"Then prove it." She snapped. Marley brought Bills hands up to her lips and kissed them. "Don't be telling me this stuff, tell that to your boy." </p>
<p>"My boy..." Bill repeated. They sat in silence for a second before Bill pulled away from her hands. He shifted in his seat and coughed. "So, what business did we need to discuss?" </p>
<p>"Oh right!" Marley shot up. "Almost forgot. I got news that someone was snooping around my deck- my women caught them and when they brought them in for question the only thing they said was; "get 'em, Johnny boy'"</p>
<p>"And this concerns me how?"</p>
<p>"They were wearing the same letterman as the boy who died a while back. That Justin kid that you had the cops cover-up." </p>
<p>Bill's eye twitched. "Coincidence." </p>
<p>Marley scoffed. "Sugar, we've been in this business long enough to know that there's no such thing as coincidence." </p>
<p>"Anything else?" </p>
<p>"Of course," Marley said. "None of them would say a word until we threatened to cut off their tongues." She chuckled. "That's when one of the boys started taking- said that he was sent here by some boy named Nick. They call him Big Nick, how creative." Marley rolled her eyes, leaning back.</p>
<p>"Nick?" The name fueled a fire deep inside Bill. "Last name?" </p>
<p>"Don't know- all I know is that this Nick guy was super close with Justin, almost like brothers. So when he found out what had happened and what you," she pointed at Bill, "did, well let's just say it wasn't pretty." </p>
<p>Bill leaned back in his seat, taking in all of the information. "Why would they go to you? If they're so connected to Justin, why not come to me?"</p>
<p>"My thoughts exactly." Marley shrugged. "We need to find out who this Nick is-"</p>
<p>"I know a Nick- but I can not say he's the one behind this, not without evidence." Bills fist clenched at the thought of having to see that boy again. God knows what he would do to him. </p>
<p>"Full name?" </p>
<p>"Nick Wattsburg." </p>
<p>"Titos boy?" Marley didn't try to hide the surprise in her voice. </p>
<p>"He came down to visit sometime back, he caused problems with Dipper, I beat his ass, and had him sent away." Bill's heart sunk at the memory of seeing that garbage trying to push his way in between Dipper. "This gives him another reason to hate me." </p>
<p>"Now wait just a minute!" Marley shook her head. "Why am I just now hearing about this shit?"</p>
<p>Bill shrugged off the question. "Never thought to tell." </p>
<p>Before Marley could say another word, the doors to Bill's office swung open. The impact slightly shook Bills desk. Bill already had his hand digging into the back of his pants, Marley had her hand in the same position- ready to attack. But when Bill saw that it was just Dipper, he loosened up. </p>
<p>That's when Bill realized Dipper was crying. He walked over to him, pushing him close to his chest. The second Bill had Dipper in his arms, he broke down even harder. Dipper reached up to Bill's chest and clenched onto the fabric of his shirt. He was shaking so bad.</p>
<p>"Honey, are you okay?" Marley spoke up, she jumped off the desk and jogged over to the boy.<br/>Marley began to comfort him, she had asked if the crowd was too much for him; he shook his head. </p>
<p>"Was it Adeline?" Bill cautiously asked, already knowing the answer. Dipper nodded. </p>
<p>Marley began to yell. She hates Adeline, the second Bill introduced the two and they shook hands Marley knew that Adeline was the worst. </p>
<p>The two girls have hated each other ever since.</p>
<p>"That bitch is here?" Marley had yelled. "Who the hell brought her here?" </p>
<p>Bill hadn't expected to see her any time soon. He gave Dite clear orders to take Adeline away and not bring her back. Bills fist clenched- why the was she here? </p>
<p>Bill heard the soft voice of Dipper speak up- or try to at least. "Dite." He coughed out. Bill felt his body go cold. Would Dite really disobey direct orders like that?</p>
<p>"Dite is an old friend," Bill began to explain when Marley whined at him. "I only bring her around to please Betty. You know I don't have a say when it comes to my grandmother." Without thinking, Bill brought his hand up to pet Dipper's hair- old habits. The position seemed all too familiar to Bill. He shook his head lightly. </p>
<p>Dipper pulled away from Bill. He wanted to cry at the sight. Dippers' eyes were red with tears, his pupils blown wide, his nose blotchy. Bill promised himself he'd never see Dipper like this. "Is it true..." He whispered. </p>
<p>Bill looked down at him in confusion; he didn't say anything, though. He only hummed. "Is it true that she died after you moved in with me?" </p>
<p>Dipper didn't have to say a name for Bill to know exactly who he was talking about. It took everything in Bill not to throw Dipper off of him and demand an answer to who the hell told him that. He stood frozen, looking down at Dipper's pleading eyes with his own. This was a conversation Bill never wanted to have with Dipper. He's fragile, and information like this would destroy the poor boy- no matter how many times he says he can handle tough situations. </p>
<p>Bill didn't even notice Marley pulling Dipper away and leaving the two alone. </p>
<p>"Pine tree," he managed to get out. "What are you talking about?" Maybe this was all just a mistake- Dipper could be talking about anyone. Bill's eyes were narrow and black. He felt his own body tense up in secrecy before he could even stop it. He peered down at Dipper, waiting for an answer. </p>
<p>"Your mom." </p>
<p>'Great.'</p>
<p>"Dipper," Bill grit through his teeth. "You need to be more specific." He didn't mean to sound so harsh- but he needed to know. It was second nature for him to fall into his 'mafia persona'. He's spoken to Dipper in ways he wished he never did, he's said things to him that he'd never repeat. The last thing Bill wanted was to treat Dipper like dirt under his shoe.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to Adeline." Dipper's voice shook. He sounded harsh, but just taking a glance at the boy would show anyone that Dipper was close to crumbling. </p>
<p>Bill tried not to show a reaction to the question- but failed. "Who told you that?" </p>
<p>"Answer my question!" Dipper yelled at Bill in a way that made his mind flashback to a memory he had locked away. The memory of Bill coming home after leaving Dipper; he had to face his dad. He yelled at Bill for hours- blaming him for the death of his mother. 'Was leaving this house for that faggot worth your mother's death?' His father had spat. Bill bit his tongue- he didn't want to do something he'd regret. 'Answer my question.' His father yelled before striking Bill across the face with his ring covered hand. </p>
<p>"Watch your damn tone, Dipper." Bill fought back harder than he'd ever fought with Dipper. The second the words left his mouth, Bill wanted to take them back. Dipper looked like a hurt kid who just got yelled at for making a mess. His eyebrows fell and his lip quivered. As did Bills. He needed to take it back- he wanted to hold Dipper again and apologize. </p>
<p>"Adeline told me." </p>
<p>Of course- who else would want to ruin Bill's life? Bill zoned out, the rest of the conversation becoming a fast memory. He heard everything Dipper said, but he couldn't bring himself to respond. Bill walked over to his desk and took the framed picture of the two boys into his hands. God. He really was an idiot. This was a conversation Bill should have had with Dipper when he brought him to the house. There was a lot Bill wanted to tell him- but he just couldn't bring himself to it. </p>
<p>"Did you love her, Bill?" </p>
<p>Bill zoned back in. Bill didn't know how to answer that. He didn't want to keep lying to Dipper. He was everything to Bill- he's never felt so happy with anyone in his life. He'd do anything to keep Dipper safe and happy. Bill could easily say no, but that would probably come back to bite him in the ass. </p>
<p>"Did you love her?" Bill heard Dipper's voice break. </p>
<p>Bill took in a short breath. He was done lying to Dipper. He didn't want to be the reason his Pine Tree was crying anymore. He looked up from his desk and met Dipper's eyes. "Yes."</p>
<p>Bill saw the exact moment the words proceeded through Dipper. He looked like he was about to pass out. A small puff of air left his parted lips, and then he spoke; "Do you still love her?" </p>
<p>Something in Bill broke. He didn't know what it was- or even why it broke- but within seconds of Dipper finishing his question Bill was in front of him, holding Dippers' wrist in his hands. </p>
<p>Bill tried to reassure Dipper. "Dipper baby, look at me," he tucked a finger under his chin and pushed it up. "The second I met you, I stopped loving her. She wasn't even an afterthought to me." At that, Dipper laughed. "I did love her, but that was before you...before us."</p>
<p>Bill didn't even know what he was trying to say.  He wanted to show Dipper that he truly cared for him. "I..." he tried. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to confess to Dipper something he's already confessed before. "Pine tree..." and again, nothing came out. Bill glanced down at their hands and back up at Dipper. His head was telling him not to say the words- nothing good will come out of saying them. But his heart was yelling at him to spit the words out. His heart begged him to just admit that he loved Dipper. Bill blinked back. </p>
<p>He loves Dipper. He had finally admitted to himself. He knew that he cares for him- but is been forever that he said the word love. </p>
<p>Bill Cipher was in love with Dipper Pines. </p>
<p>Bill looked deep into Dippers' eyes. He saw the hope leaking out of blown pupils. Dipper looked like he was being offered the chance of a lifetime. The tears had stopped and his mouth was parted open. Dipper looked absolutely smitten. He looked perfect.</p>
<p>Bill smiled at himself. "Dipper I lo-"</p>
<p>Before he could even finish his sentence, the doors flew open. Bill reacted by pushing himself in front of Dipper. Ready to fight. </p>
<p>Bill relaxed when he heard Mabel laugh. </p>
<p>'Goddamn it.' Bill cursed to himself and at Mabel. He was seconds away from confessing his love for Dipper- for the second time. </p>
<p>"Oh my god, calm down it's only me." She kept laughing. Suddenly, her whole face dropped. Her happiness replaced with scorching anger. Bill was surprised at how mean she could make her self look. "What the hell did you do to him?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter dedicated to @lillyfire35 on Wattpad, she gave me the idea of doing chapter four in Bills POV. Originally this information was gonna be thrown at Dipper, but it think its better that we as the reader get the information before Dipper does. Hope you guys enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>